


Love is Thrown in Airless Rooms

by Mychelle_Wilmot



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, M/M, Romance, Silly, Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A primeira vez que Jim Kirk visitou as dunas de Vulcano, ele as odiou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Thrown in Airless Rooms

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic possuí alguns SPOILERS gerais para o universo de Star Trek. A única menção direta a um episódio é ao episódio de TAS ”The Counter-Clock Incident”. 
> 
> A primeira parte se passa após o final de TOS, a segunda parte, após o final de TAS, a terceira, após o filme “The Motion Picture” e antes de “A Ira de Khan” e a última parte se passa em meados da quinta temporada de TNG.
> 
> Escrevi essa fanfic para o K/S Day, que é hoje. Estou sem beta reader, todos os erros gramaticais e de digitação são meus, se sintam livres para me informar sobre esses.
> 
> Outra coisa: ando um pouco ocupada ultimamente, e não tive tempo de checar todas as fontes para essa história, então fiz tudo de memória. Qualquer erro de descontinuidade sobre o universo de Star Trek é minha culpa também, podem avisar e puxar a orelha.
> 
> O título da fanfic veio da música “You Feel So Lonely You Could Die”, do novo álbum do David Bowie, porque estou escutando bastante ultimamente. Eu estou sempre escutando Bowie, mas...

*******

A primeira vez que Jim Kirk visitou as dunas de Vulcano, ele as odiou.

É claro, Jim não dissera nada, e Spock não era nenhum especialista em emoções humanas; mais frequentemente do que não, ele se enganava e fazia um julgamento equivocado sobre eles e o que eles estavam pensando ou sentindo.

Mas mesmo se tratando da observação de alguém que não era especialista em compreender emoções, estava claro que Jim estava detestando cada segundo.

Desde que o capitão assumira o comando da Enterprise, há três anos, nove meses e cinco dias atrás, Spock estabelecera uma satisfatória relação profissional e pessoal com ele. Surpreendentemente para o próprio Spock, ele encontrara em Jim alguém que respeitava sua natureza mista e que demonstrava algum interesse em seus assuntos pessoais.

Era por isso que, na licença de um mês que fora designada para toda a tripulação da nave, Jim estava com Spock, visitando algumas paisagens históricas de Vulcano.

Por polidez, Spock convidara Dr. McCoy para juntar-se a eles, mesmo já antecipando que o Doutor não estaria interessado. E sua antecipação provara-se verdadeira quando o doutor fizera uma careta de desagrado e disse que Jim era insano por querer visitar um local como Vulcano em sua licença. Mesmo assim, o doutor forneceu a Jim vários compostos de tri-ox e recomendou que ele aplicasse o composto várias vezes durante o dia, pois assim ele _“poderia respirar naquele deserto escaldante.”_

O que, considerando o estado atual de Jim, fazia Spock agradecer mentalmente a boa vontade do chefe médico da nave. Não que ele fosse jamais admitir isso para ele em voz alta, é claro; o ego humano do doutor já era grande o bastante da maneira que era.

Vendo Jim novamente respirar pesadamente e olhar para as areias com uma expressão que ele provavelmente esperava ser de interesse (e que não estava funcionando), Spock não pode refrear-se de perguntar, esperando não transmitir sua preocupação com a saúde de Jim em seu tom:

“Capitão, se você”... – Spock começou, mas quando Jim lhe lançara um olhar que ele sabia muito bem o significado, ele corrigiu-se – “Jim... se você assim desejar, você pode retornar para a Enterprise enquanto eu continuo a peregrinação sozinho; está perfeitamente claro que o clima desértico não está fazendo bem a sua fisiologia, e que seu interesse poderia estar sendo melhor aplicado em outros assuntos.”

Jim olhou para ele com surpresa, e se defendeu em seguida:

“Do que você está falando, Spock? Eu estou em perfeita forma aqui!”

Apesar do entusiasmo de Jim, enquanto ele falava essas mesmas palavras, ele teve de pausar duas vezes para recuperar o fôlego e sua voz estava mais rouca do que o normal; diante de tais evidências físicas, Spock apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Jim deu um suspiro derrotado, e disse:

“Certo, eu posso não estar tão bem fisicamente quanto estaria em outro planeta, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não possa apreciar a visita.” – Jim disse, com um sorriso que esperava ser animador, e falhou novamente ao tossir um pouco, sua voz desidratada.

Spock parou de caminhar, e arqueou a outra sobrancelha.

Jim rolou os olhos e parou também; ele retirou da bolsa que estava carregando outra injeção de tri-ox e aplicou em si mesmo, aproveitando também para beber água.

Spock observou-o por algum tempo; Jim estava com um típico traje Vulcano para longas caminhadas, similar ao seu próprio traje; branco, com um longo capuz para proteção contra o intenso sol de Vulcano.

Spock não sabia explicar direito para si mesmo o porquê, mas ver Jim em seu planeta natal, usando trajes que poderiam ser seus e tentando convencê-lo de que ele estava aproveitando a visita o fazia sentir uma ilógica satisfação.

Jim guardou seu hypospray, e voltou a olhar para Spock; com a nova dose de injeção e a água, ele parecia bem mais disposto.

“Spock, esse tipo de passeio pode nunca ter sido minha ideia de diversão até agora, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não possa aproveitar, certo? Eu disse a você que queria conhecer mais sobre o seu planeta natal e sobre o que você gosta de fazer por diversão, e eu ainda quero.”

Spock abriu a boca para protestar sobre o conceito de peregrinação em Vulcano ser chamado de “ _divertido_ ” ou da teimosia que Jim estava demonstrando, mas Jim ergueu uma mão e disse:

“E além disso, eu queria a oportunidade de passar algum tempo com você. Quer dizer, fora de serviço, porque eu sei que nós trabalhamos juntos todos os dias, é claro, mas não é exatamente a mesma coisa do que ficar sozinho com você. Quer dizer...”

Jim virou-se para o outro lado, interrompendo-se com um grunhido que, Spock aprendera durante seu tempo de convivência com humanos, significava irritação com si mesmo. Ele não entendera a agitação de Jim ou o que exatamente ele queria dizer com suas palavras paradoxais, mas não vendo nenhuma oportunidade de persuadir Jim do contrário, ele disse:

“Muito bem. Se você está realmente decidido, nós devemos continuar.”

Jim pareceu aliviado, e começou a caminhar com um exagerado entusiasmo; como Jim não estava olhando, ele deixou seus lábios erguerem-se um pouco em um tímido sorriso, perguntando a si mesmo pela trigésima sexta vez sobre sua inexplicável fascinação com um certo obstinado capitão humano.

*******

A primeira vez que Spock visitara uma montanha terrestre com um propósito recreativo, ele odiara.

Ele nunca confessaria tal sentimento para Jim ou para o Dr. McCoy; caso fosse perguntado, ele diria apenas que não vira propósito em escalar montanhas, e que poderia dedicar seu tempo a atividades mais proveitosas e funcionais.

Não que algum deles parecesse planejar em perguntar-lhe algo – ambos pareciam bem satisfeitos com os dias de licença.

Era o começo do quinto e último ano da missão inicial da Enterprise; após uma longa e exaustiva missão no Universo Negativo, a Frota Estelar ordenara três semanas de licença para todos a bordo da nave.

Spock não tinha planos de visitar Vulcano; assim como no ano passado, seus pais não estavam no planeta, e ele não pensava em fazer outra peregrinação tão cedo.

Por isso, quando Jim o convidara e convidara também o doutor McCoy para passar as três semanas de licença em uma de suas montanhas favoritas na Terra, Spock prontamente aceitou - se Jim pode enfrentar as dunas de Vulcano, Spock achava que poderia aguentar alguns dias no outro planeta de sua hereditariedade.

Tal tarefa estava se provando mais difícil a cada dia.

Durante esses dias, Spock ganhou um ainda maior e mais profundo respeito por sua mãe, por ter se adaptado tão bem em um planeta como Vulcano, sendo nativa de um lugar como a Terra. Vulcanos podiam ser seres extremamente adaptáveis, mas Spock estava descobrindo que não lhe agradava muito o processo dessa adaptação.

Doutor McCoy fora com eles dessa vez, e Spock percebera que tal fato lhe dividia. Ele não o admitiria facilmente, mas ele gostava da companhia do doutor, e tinha algo de gratificante em conhecê-lo fora do ambiente de trabalho.

Mas por algum motivo, que Spock escolhera não analisar profundamente, parte de si desejava que ele pudesse passar aquele tempo sozinho com Jim.

Empurrando tais ilógicos pensamentos para longe de sua mente, ele voltou-se para o presente: eles estavam os três em volta de uma rudimentar fogueira, em um ritual que o doutor descrevera como “ _assar marshmallows em volta de uma fogueira_ ”, enquanto Jim e o doutor compartilhavam histórias. O doutor comentava que gostaria de ter visto Joanna nessa licença, porém as datas dele e de sua filha não se combinaram, e Jim comentava que tentaria visitar seu sobrinho Peter nos últimos dias de licença.

Notando que Spock estava em silêncio há algum tempo, o doutor perguntou com curiosidade em sua voz ao invés do comum sarcasmo:

“E quanto a você, Spock? Vai visitar Lady Amanda ou algum outro parente?”

Spock respondeu quase de imediato:

“Não tenho nenhuma visita programada: minha Mãe e meu Pai encontram-se na embaixada de Andoria e estarão ocupados pelos próximos dias.”

Jim deu uma mordida em seu marshmallow e perguntou, depois de mastigar:

“Você não tem nenhum outro parente próximo, Spock?”

Por alguns segundos, Sybok veio a sua memória, deixando Spock confuso; há anos ele não pensava em seu exilado meio-irmão. Uma ilógica, metafórica pontada em seu coração lhe fez realizar que, de alguma forma, ele sentia saudades do irmão. Mas tudo o que Spock disse foi:

“Negativo.”

O doutor apenas deu de ombros e Jim voltara a comer; Spock resolvera também experimentar, participando do ritual humano, e encontrando o silêncio que se instalara entre eles extremamente íntimo e amigável, que lhe fazia olhar com mais simpatia e apreciação para o precário e anteriormente desagradável acampamento.

Foi por isso que Spock se surpreendera quando Jim o procurara mais tarde naquela noite, dizendo:

“Você não está gostando muito daqui, não é Spock?”

Spock apenas piscou diante das palavras de Jim, e disse:

“O que lhe deu esta impressão?”

Jim não respondeu por alguns segundos; ele parecia agitado, sentado no chão de pedras e sujeira com suas roupas civis, e havia um olhar em seu rosto que o fazia parecer estranhamente vulnerável.

“Bem, é que apenas você não parece estar gostando ou se encaixando aqui, e você nunca demonstrou ter muito interesse em conhecer certas áreas da Terra, e...”

Jim interrompeu-se, novamente parecendo agitado, tão diferente do homem confidente e decisivo que ele conhecia há mais de cinco anos; Spock não gostava de vê-lo assim, e aproveitando a brecha, disse:

“Jim. Jim.” – Spock esperou até que Jim olhasse para ele – “Eu posso nunca ter demonstrado excessivo interesse em cultura humana, mas isso não significa que esse interesse é inexistente. Vulcanos tem como um princípio fundamental de vida o _IDIC – Infinitas Diversidades em Infinitas Combinações – e é um conceito que aceitamos em nossas vidas. Especialmente se você considerar minha natureza hibrida.”_

 _“Eu posso ter adotado o modo de vida Vulcano e me considerar como um, mas eu tenho uma metade humana. Conhecer a Terra e a sua cultura é conhecer a mim mesmo; posso aparentar não estar, como você colocou,_ _“me encaixando”_ _perfeitamente aqui, mas conhecer a cultura humana é algo precioso e que sim, me interessa.”_

Jim olhou para Spock e sorriu; não um de seus sorrisos charmosos que ele costumava usar com mulheres, ou um de seus sorrisos irônicos que por vezes usava com seus superiores, mas um sorriso completamente sincero e quase inocente, e Spock teve que lutar cada um de seus impulsos humanos para não unir seus lábios aos de Jim, mesmo que brevemente.

Quando ele percebeu o rumo de seus pensamentos, Spock sentiu que enrijecia seu corpo, e por dentro, uma sensação gelada lhe apoderou; em um instante, todos os gestos, tanto seus como os de Jim, todas as palavras ditas ao longo desses cinco anos, tudo isso fez sentido, e Spock perguntou-se como ele não percebera antes.

“Spock? Você está bem?” – Spock percebera que Jim o olhava com uma expressão preocupada; provavelmente não era a primeira vez que ele lhe chamara.

“Minhas desculpas, Jim... capitão.” – Spock levantou-se da pedra onde estava sentado – “Eu estou bem. Se você não se importa, gostaria de me recolher agora.”

Jim tinha uma expressão confusa, e talvez até um pouco magoada no rosto, mas assentiu e lhe desejou boa noite.

Spock não dormira aquela noite. Ele meditou profundamente, chegando à conclusão de que teria que decidir, nas próximas semanas, o que ele realmente queria da sua relação com Jim, e como ele agiria, uma vez que decidisse isso.

Três meses depois, Spock resignara sua comissão da Frota Estelar. Dois meses depois disso, ele estava engajado no ritual Kolinahr.

Parecia que o _IDIC não era um conceito tão simples se ser aplicado, afinal._

*******

A segunda vez que Spock visitou as dunas de Vulcano com Jim não fora a segunda vez que Jim as visitara; em fato, Jim lhe informara que ele havia as havia visitado mais de duas vezes, sozinho.

Spock pareceu surpreso com tal afirmação, mas intimamente feliz; parecia que Jim, de alguma forma, desenvolvera um gosto pessoal pelo local.

Conforme eles andavam, Jim tomou a sua mão, cuidadosamente, e Spock teve de refrear o impulso de retraí-la; eles estavam em público, afinal, e em Vulcano, e tal gesto era extremamente íntimo e significativo.

Mas Spock teve sucesso em refrear sua reação ao se lembrar de que sua relação com Jim era, afinal de contas, íntima e significativa.

Spock e Jim estavam juntos agora por seis meses, e Spock tinha que admitir pelo menos para si mesmo que foram os meses mais felizes da sua vida.

Todo o tempo de contenção, de expurgação das emoções devido ao Kolinahr, treinamentos rígidos e rigorosos se desfaziam diante de um sorriso de Jim, de uma piada, um comentário interno.

Com os dedos ainda enlaçados com Jim, eles começaram a caminhar, mas logo se soltaram, devido ao forte calor que estava começando a produzir efeitos em Jim.

Foi com uma nova onda de choque que Spock percebera que, apesar da afirmação que Jim fizera, de ter visitado Vulcano sozinho, sua resistência e seu nível de interesse não haviam aumentado muito; em fato, depois de alguns anos, sua resistência parecia ligeiramente pior.

Aquilo confundiu Spock, mas ele guardou suas inquietações até o fim da peregrinação, quando ele e Jim estavam sozinhos, em um hotel no centro de ShiKahr.

Quando Spock lhe perguntou a razão de Jim ter vindo sozinho a Vulcano e insistir em tais atividades quando sua apreciação claramente não melhorara, foi a vez de Jim mostrar-se surpreso:

“Ora Spock, eu te acompanho porque gosto de estar com você. E eu vinha sozinho por que eu...” – Jim interrompeu-se, procurando a palavra certa – “sentia a sua falta.”

O único comentário de Spock foi erguer uma confusa sobrancelha.

Jim rolou os olhos e disse:

“Ao contrário do que você parece pensar, eu gosto dessas visitas. Claro, não vou correr por aí e me sentar no chão e dar risadas como eu faria em outro lugar, pois é uma área deserta afinal, mas eu gosto de visitara aqui, sim.”

“Quando ainda estávamos na primeira missão da Enterprise, eu me lembro de você falando de como você gostava delas – proteste o quanto quiser, era realmente claro o quanto você gostava, claro ao ponto do Bones perceber  – e eu tive curiosidade de conhecê-las. Após nossa primeira peregrinação, eu voltei sozinho porque eu conseguia enxergar nelas o que você enxergava; eu conseguia ver a beleza desse lugar, o que isso representava, e mais importante do que tudo: eu gostava de visitá-las porque elas faziam com que eu me lembrasse de você.”

Jim parou de falar e Spock, em um raro momento, viu-se sem palavras.

Quando Spock era ainda uma criança, ele lembrava-se de ter perguntado a sua mãe sobre a razão dela ter se casado com seu pai; ela lhe respondera que ela o fizera porque ela se apaixonara perdidamente por Sarek, e que isso a ajudara a enfrentar a cabeça dura do pai dele, porque o amor fazia tudo valer à pena. Seu eu infantil achara tal explicação ilógica, e sua mãe, rindo, concordara com ele.

Quando, após mais alguns segundos em silêncio, Spock capturara Jim em um beijo, seus braços deslizando pela cintura de Jim e sentindo-o quente, pulsante junto a si, ele pensou que sua mãe era uma mulher muito mais sábia do que ele um dia julgara.

*******

A vigésima sexta vez que Spock visitara uma particular montanha, na Terra, fora sozinho, com pouco tempo reservado para fazê-lo.

Havia muito em risco; ele percebera que a tensão aumentava em Romulus, e que a sua figura começava a ser vista com suspeita, especialmente após seus debates públicos com seu pai.  Ele pensou que deveria agir logo em seus planos, antes que fosse tarde demais.

No entanto, ele não pode negar a si mesmo o direito de visitar esse lugar, talvez pela última vez; fora aqui que, tantas décadas atrás, ele viera com Jim e Leonard pela primeira vez.

Ele era tão jovem na ocasião; tão cheio de estigmas, de ideias equivocadas.

Jim se fora há muitos, muitos anos. Apesar de uma morte heróica, ele se fora tão prematuramente, tendo ainda tanto para viver.

Especialmente, tendo tanto para viver ao seu lado.

Não havia ninguém ali e não teria tão cedo, então Spock não fez esforço algum para conter a lágrima que caíra por sua face já idosa. _Kaiidith_ ; ele ficara em paz com suas emoções em relação a Jim há um longo tempo.

Mas esse não era um momento para lamentar; era um momento para relembrar os bons momentos que eles passaram juntos.

Foi exatamente por isso que Spock escolhera vir para cá.

Jim costumava amar esse lugar, e Spock costumava detestá-lo. Os insetos, a vegetação úmida, o relevo; havia algo naquele lugar que nunca entrara em acordo com sua biologia.

Mas Jim amava esse lugar.

E para cada canto que olhasse, Spock podia visualizar Jim, em volta de uma fogueira, escalando uma montanha sem equipamento apropriado, tremendo de frio porque insistia em não usar cobertores demais; Jim rindo, e brincando, e jogando água nele e em ocasiões, em Leonard, deixando o bom doutor sempre furioso, mesmo que apenas por alguns segundos.

Se fechasse os olhos, apenas por alguns segundos, Spock achava que poderia ver novamente Jim, não o jovem capitão que ele conhecera, mas a versão mais velha, mais moderada do humano que ele amara.

Por apenas alguns segundos, quem sabe, ele poderia ver novamente seu t’hy’la.

É claro, tais superstições eram ilógicas e sem fundamento; Spock sabia disso. Mas a parte humana que havia dentro de si insistia em nutrir tais fúteis esperanças, e a parte Vulcana de Spock se via incapaz de negar-se a isso.

Respirando fundo, Spock mais uma vez olhou para tudo ao seu redor; estava na hora de ir.

Com um pequeno sorriso saudoso, Spock começou a sair da mata, dando a volta para chegar à cidade novamente, apertando o pingente (*) que carregava em volta do pescoço há décadas.

Ele estava vivo há muito, muito tempo, mas nem mesmo se Spock vivesse para sempre ele se esqueceria da expressão de Jim quando ele visitava esse lugar.

Entrando na nave de transporte, Spock começou a viagem para Vulcano, pronto para ir para Romulus. Mas seus pensamentos permaneceram algum tempo com uma cidade pequena, com uma montanha e uma floresta que o faziam lembrar-se dos melhores momentos da sua vida, até ele permitir-se colocar tão ternas lembranças no fundo de sua mente.

Estava na hora de fazer história novamente, como Jim costumava dizer.

**Author's Note:**

> ShiKahr é uma das maiores cidades de Vulcano.
> 
> *Referência ao pingente que estava no script do Star Trek XI, do Abrams. Era uma cena muito linda onde o Spock Prime tinha consigo um pingente com um holograma do Kirk desejando feliz aniversário para ele. Se quiserem conferir, podem ver isso [aqui](http://www.trekbrasilis.org/2011/05/07/orci-fala-sobre-cena-para-shatner-em-star-trek/).
> 
> Kaiidith é uma palavrinha Vulcana que personifica uma filosofia; o significado é bem exatamente “what is, is”.
> 
> E sim, a montanha que eu me referi aqui é a montanha do começo do quinto filme (The Final Frontier).
> 
> Fic meio bobinha e talz, mas espero que tenham gostado! Reviews são sempre muito bem vindas.


End file.
